Generation Next
by Booth's Angel
Summary: Alternate Universe Black Dagger Brotherhood- Next Generation BDB with Nalla,Wrath Jr., and AU characters of my own. HEA pair will be Wrath Jr. with John & Xhex's daugher (AU). Warning*** Some may consider this incestuous. Rated M for explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Generation Next- Chapter One  
**Characters:** Next Generation Black Dagger; Mostly Wrath Junior and (AU) Ilena; John Matthew & Xhexandria's daughter  
**Rating:** MA= Mature Audience  
**Spoilers: **Follows The King

**_I do not own these marvelous characters- that distinction belongs to J. R. Ward and Penguin Books. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended. I am simply one who worships at the alter of Ms. Ward. _**

_This story will be AU, as it takes place long after current time for the books. However, my desire will be to stay as true to the established characters as I can. _

**_Warning_**_- Some may consider this story _**_incestuous_**_. Technically, John is a reincarnated Darius, who is Beth's father. I'm not sure exactly what that would make Wrath Jr. and J.W.'s daughter- aunt and nephew? But I simply don't care! John & Xhex are my OTP of all time, and I love the idea of the heir apparent to the Vampire world coming together with a one-quarter symphath. Won't that REALLY knock the socks off the Glymera! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ilena**

"Saturnine Ruby for your thoughts," Nalla teased as she nudged Wrath in the side. It was an old joke. From a time when Wrath would steal his mother's wedding ring to propose to Nalla. At the tender age of seven, he was certain that Nalla would someday be his queen. She was the only girl he could ever imagine sharing his Oreos with.

The quip almost brought a smile to his face… almost. He was simply too focused on the two people across the room to give his old friend the attention she deserved. Any time he was within thirty feet of her, he could feel the magnetic shift through his body. She was polar north, and he was a homing pigeon.

XXXXXXXX

Ilena punched out in quick rapid succession; right, left another quick right. She imagined P.'s face on the bag. She could feel him across the room; surveying his little kingdom with his _queen_ at his side. Or would that be his _princess?_ Wrath had gone through his transition just three months ago. Overnight he'd gone from shopping in the Sears Junior section to rocking out Ed Hardy Big and Tall. Nalla had been called in to give him the lifesaving blood which allowed his body to put on over a hundred pounds of bone and muscle mass in the course of an evening. She had known that Nalla would be the one called in. Having already gone through the transition three years ago, and with her nearly pure, aristocratic blood, she was the perfect choice to see the future king through that perilous night. That didn't make the knowledge sting any less.

"Focus Ilena!" Warr shouted. "My little sister could block those punches."

"You don't have a little sister," Ilena ground out between her clenched teeth as she put all her weight behind her punches… all ninety-five pounds. Five foot- two inches; ninety-five pounds. In a world full of Giants, she was the leprechaun. She hated the fact that she was so small. Her father was huge. Her mother was tall and muscular. She was a mean-ass, take no prisoners symphath assassin. Not that her mother had any idea all that Ilena knew about her past, and her present "jobs". You just didn't live in a house, no matter how big, with ten warrior vampires and their various spouses, and not learn things. She was proud of the fact that when the brothers talked about her mom it was with some deference to her abilities and a deep abiding desire not to find their way onto her shit list. Ilena wanted to be a straight up killer like her mom and dad. The lessening society had taken too many of their people already. And now P would go out there and face them. He'd be out fighting, and Nalla would keep the home fires burning. Wasn't that just too perfect? Ilena gave three more quick punches and then a round house kick that almost nailed Warr as well as the bag.

"That's better," he encouraged. "Now I'm waking up. I might even need to use my other arm if you'd level off those punches and aim for a spot that mattered."

"You mean like HERE," Ilena grunted as she kicked out at the bottom of the weighted bag again, so that it slammed into Warr's thighs. Any shorter and the vampire would have been singing soprano for the rest of the day.

"Good one LaLa," Nalla shouted across the huge training room.

"Yeah, good one LaLa," Warr mocked from his hunched position, continuing to protect his recently assaulted lower region, while using the nick name he knew drove Ilena crazy.

"Grrr…" Ilena growled out as she stomped toward the showers. But, not before throwing her gloves at Warr's head and shooting an evil eye in Nalla's general direction. She hated that nickname. Of course, no less than P. hated his.

Nalla, Wrath, and Ilena had grown up together in the mansion. Along with Qhuinn, Blaylock and Layla's daughter, Kalila; Butch and Marissa's son, Vishous Jr., or V.J.; and Warr, Rhage and Mary's adopted son. Much to her mother's horror, when she was five Ilena went through a Princess phase. She wanted Disney princesses on every dress, shirt, bow and shoe, or she refused to wear them. Not to mention walls, bedding, and backpacks. Wrath Jr. was ten at the time, and Ilena became fascinated with the idea that he was a real prince. She began to call him Prince Wrath, which she later shortened to Prince. This eventually caught on, and was shortened once again to P. In retaliation for the name he thought of as silly, and embarrassing, Wrath had begun to call her LaLa; a name which stuck as well. Of course, she hadn't realized it was meant to be insulting until many years later.

Ilena stomped into the girls shower area. The facilities had been modified many years ago to accommodate both the warriors and soldiers who trained here, and the woman who lived here and needed a place to keep in shape. Throwing herself into one of the comfortable lounge chairs, she groaned up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, Ilena imagined climbing onto Warr's Shovelhead and roaring down the drive to someplace, _anyplace_, where there were no princes or future queens. What she really wanted was to be back in that darkened room. Just him, and her, and his hands, lips, and fangs moving against her skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wrath**

"Saturnine Ruby for your thoughts," Nalla teased as she nudged Wrath in the side. It was an old joke. From a time when Wrath would steal his mother's wedding ring to propose to Nalla. At the tender age of seven, he was certain that Nalla would someday be his queen. She was the only girl he could ever imagine sharing his Oreos with.

The quip almost brought a smile to his face… almost. He was simply too focused on the two people across the room to give his old friend the attention she deserved. Any time he was within thirty feet of her, he could feel the magnetic shift through his body. She was polar north, and he was a homing pigeon.

He hated seeing another guys hand on her. Even one of his best friends… especially one of his best friends; his brothers. If he didn't know with absolute certainty that Warr would never cross that line with Ilena, nothing could have kept his ass planted on these bleachers. He'd have ripped the guy's arms off by now. As it was, Wrath could feel the aggression rolling off him.

"You need to chill P.," Nalla hissed next to him. Despite growing up with Warr and later V.J. to buddy around with, Nalla had always been Wrath's best friend, his confidant. While he hadn't had a chance, or maybe the nerve to talk to her about it yet, she intuitively recognized the shift in his feelings for Illy, which was the name she preferred.

For almost twenty years, Ilena, or Illy, had been just another of his "cousins". Though they actually shared blood, unlike him and Nalla, she was no more or less a part of his family. Then, the transition hit. Bella had been brought in to serve his blood needs. It had been grueling and painful. Through most of it, he wasn't sure he'd make it. He'd seen the fear in his mother's eyes and in the stiff, hard edges of his father's stoic face. Somehow, he'd survived. Much later, he'd awoken in the darkness to hear a rustling in his room. There was a scent in the air like the sweetest ambrosia. Instinct had him grabbing out and dragging the warm smooth body up next to his. His erection throbbed. This was what he'd waited on… what all the locker room talk and speculation had been about. The blood surged through his new warrior body and prepared to take full advantage of all of its new needs; blood and sex. Generation upon generation of his kindred had gone through this same ritual; living the first twenty to twenty-five years as a eunuch. Stuck in a body that wasn't fully functional. Suddenly, his body was roaring to life, and he had to be inside this female now!

His hands moved jerkily against smooth skin. He was having difficulty controlling his new, bigger limbs, but his body seemed to move mostly on instinct. His lips pressed against a soft cheek, then down to the long line of a neck. He could feel the blood rush through the vein just under the skin. His hand cupped a small, tight breast that was barely a hand full. The nipple was a tight bud pressed into his palm. His leg wrapped around another, much smaller and smoother than his own. Between those legs… paradise waited.

"Yes, mmm... don't stop!" she moaned.

Wrath froze. It couldn't be. That wasn't Nalla, or a chosen. That was… Ilena? _WHAT THE FUCK?_

Wrath shoved out and up; pushing her away as well as himself up off the bed. His hand shot out and switch on the bedside lamp. The quick change in illumination nearly blinded his newly transitioned eyes.

"Illy. What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled. He pulled the discarded duvet from the floor to cover his nakedness.

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay," she muttered as she pulled a sheet up around her newly exposed body. In a matter of moments he'd practically had her completely undressed. And, she had not been fighting him. "I mean they said you were," she stammered. "I just needed to see for myself."

She pulled at her clothing under the sheet; pulling everything back into place. It took everything he had not to grab out and stop her. To keep from re-exposing every inch of that supple, young flesh.

"Yeah, well you should have just like… like called or something," he glowered. "I didn't know it was you. I'm not… you know I… I didn't know it was you." Ilena. Fuck. He'd nearly molested little Ilena. He could just see the look on his Uncle John's face as he explained that one. Yeah- no- murder didn't quite cover it. And Aunt Xhex? Yeah… that was a place he couldn't go even in the hypothetical. Forget the blades; she could fuck him up from the inside out. She'd just pop the top off some little traps in his brain and send him straight into crazy land. One way ticket, do not pass go, do not collect $200.

"Yeah, I know," she acknowledged with a look of pure anguish. "I was just- it was the transition. I got it… I mean, I know. I was just… you know… checking, and… you know it looks like you're fine!" Her eyes darted down to where he'd bunched the fabric to cover his huge erection. "Yeah… ummmm… great. So, you know… I'll just go." Ilena continued to stammer as she backed off the bed and towards the door. Her normally flawless white complexion turning a deep rose.

"Illy, wait," he reached out, barely missing her hand as she made her escape into the hallway. "Wait," he sighed as his hand and head dropped. Fuck him.

"_Good one LaLa,"_ Nalla's shout right next to him brought him back to the present. Illy was just finishing up her training across the room, and she looked pissed. Like that was new. Ilena, _bringer of light_, was always pissed. She lived her life in a seeming constant state of agitation.

Warr's chuckle echoed out across the large area. Wrath hopped up and lumbered out to the center of the mats. "You ready for some real training now?" he barked.

"Bring it," Warr stalked over, a twinkle in his eye. You would never know he was Hollywood's adopted kid! The guy was pure sex. Not that Wrath went that way, but man, you'd have to be an idiot not to see the way the girls looked at him. He moved like a predator; five years out of his transition. At six feet- seven, two-hundred, sixty pounds, he and Wrath were now about eye-to-eye, but had Wrath beat by at least thirty pounds of muscle mass.

While Warr hadn't joined their happy family until about six months after Wrath Jr. had been born, he was already three years old when Rhage and Mary adopted him. Orphaned by a car accident, He'd been brought to the attention of the King. His father had been a direct descendent of a warrior. It was only because his mother had been a commoner that he wasn't immediately swooped up by one of the first families. Rhage and Mary had been ecstatic. He was the answer to a dream. You could never meet a kid who was more unconditionally loved, and Warr lived his life like he knew it. It was rare to find him without a smile on his face. How he and Ilena had become so close was one of life's great mysteries.

"I'll bring it old man," Wrath smirked. "Just make sure those brittle bones of yours don't snap when I bend you like a pretzel." Warr roared with laughter, which was immediately followed by the sound of nearly six hundred pounds of vampire flesh slamming together. What was a little blood and bone breakage between friends?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first attempt at an ongoing fiction in a very long time. I know there are errors. I lost track of my BETA reader. If you have a passion for BDB, and you'd like to help me out, PM me please. Thanks!

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Generation Next- Chapter Two  
**Characters:** Next Generation Black Dagger; Mostly Wrath Junior and (AU) Ilena; John Matthew & Xhexandria's daughter  
**Rating:** MA= Mature Audience  
**Spoilers: **Follows The King

**_I do not own these marvelous characters- that distinction belongs to J. R. Ward and Penguin Books. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_This story will be AU, as it takes place long after current time for the books. However, my desire will be to stay as true to the established characters as I can. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"P. man, you keep goin' aftah Wahh like that, and he's gonna end up plantin' yahh ass. Yahh feel me?" V.J. scolded as he stitched Wrath up once again. This little confab had become a nearly biweekly occurrence since Wrath's transition. While V.J. hadn't spent a day of his life outside of Caldwell, New York, listening to the guy, you'd swear he'd grown up in the heart of South Boston like his father; prerequisite Red Sox hat included. While his looks and speech mirrored his father, he spent much of his time with his namesake. So much so, that he had become fairly proficient at minor medical procedures by the age of 22.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't need all your kibitzing ma; just the sewing." Wrath winced as he felt the tenderness around his left ribs. He was fairly sure there were no breaks. He'd wait before worrying anyone for an x-ray. His dad would be cool, but his mom tended to get upset and he'd hear about it. Not to mention her rankin' on Rhage about training protocols. V.J. just smirked as a long groan escaped his lips. _'Man, that fucker Warr could throw a punch,' Wrath mused._

He knew he shouldn't go after Warr like that. For one thing, V.J. wasn't exaggerating the fact that, as a male five years out of his transition, and fully trained, Warr could plant Wrath six feet under if he so chose. Besides, Warr was a straight up good guy. And, he had less than no interest in Ilena as a mate. Ilena was definitely planted in the _"kid sister" _category for Warr. Mary had spent a lot of time working with Xhex through her postpartum depression after Ilena was born, and Warr had been the friendly neighborhood sitter. He liked to tease her about having to learn to change diapers at eight, and how she was the first girl to "officially drool all over him". They were tight, but not in a 'that's my woman, hands off' way.

And, Ilena never gave off any vibes about seeing V.J. as anything more than an annoying older brother. Of course, she seemed to find just about everyone annoying. Then again, there were those few times over the past six months that Wrath had spotted them all 'heads together, confab-ing like sisters shit'. That was when he felt the need to pull Warr's head off his shoulders and shove it up where his ears would be out of her reach forever. And when she came out for training dressed in those super tight workout clothes; prancing around with all that smooth white skin on display, like she might as well be playin' on the skins team for as much fabric as those tops were made with. Of course those were the times he wanted to pull the eyeballs out of every male in the room. But, Warr made a damn fine tension reliever… didn't he.

When V.J. was done stitching him up, Wrath gave the guy a fist bump of gratitude and headed towards the showers. He was just about to hit the locker room door when Illy stepped out of the woman's facility.

"Oh- hey," she mumbled as her eyes immediately hit the floor; her hand shooting up to smooth her sable brown hair behind her right ear. He wanted to reach out and run his hands through that hair again.

"Hey," he coughed. "Nice kick there, ya know, with Warr."

"Oh, no, it was just… yeah I surprised him I guess huh?" she blushed, her eyes coming up for just a second to look at him; a smile of pride replacing the scowl that had immediately taken over her face when she saw him. "Well, I'll see ya," she muttered as she moved quickly down the hallway in the direction of the mansion.

"Yeah, see you at last meal," Wrath called to her retreating back, watching as that tight little ass swayed down the hall. FUCK. He needed to see someone about being a mother fuckin' perve. He was a straight up, no good, mother fuckin' perve, who was crushing on his own cousin, who hadn't even hit her transition yet.

And, the worst part was that she knew he was a perve. She hadn't been able to look him in the eye since that incident, the night after he transitioned. He must have freaked the crap out of her, with his hands all up in her business and licking on her like she was a one of Rhage's tootsie pops. Now, she flinched every time he touched her, even in the most innocent way. He popped the locker door open and headed in for yet another long, cold shower.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ilena glanced back quickly when she heard the thud of him punching the locker room door open. She got a nice little glimpse of his tight ass in his workout shorts before he disappeared from view. She couldn't contain the sigh that escaped her lips. She had wanted to sooth the neat row of black stitches that lined up near his heavy eyebrow. He always went into his training sessions with Warr like he was facing off with a lesser. He wasn't some prissy ass aristocrat who was willing to sit back and talk about how to overcome the issues with their enemy. He was going to be a warrior, a killer, just like his dad had been.

When she hit the far end of the tunnel, she punched in the code to enter the mansion. A quick look around showed the coast was clear. She barely made it to the bottom of the grand staircase when-

"Maury's got paternity tests."

He didn't exactly shout, but just the sound of Lassiter's voice coming out of nowhere had her nearly jumping out of her chucks. "Yeah, I was just headed-'"

"Come on bright one," his pet name for her; a play on her name. "Paternity is a very interesting topic. It's good to know who your peeps are." He held out his hand for her in an expectant manor.

Despite the fact that Lassiter managed to get on everyone else's nerves something fierce, Ilena had always had a soft spot for the wayward fallen angel. With his gold and black hair, various piercings, and refusal to conform to the expectations of the brother's ideas of manliness, he was every wannabe rebel's role model.

"This chick, she slept with her step-brother," Lassiter explained as he lowered them to the bowels of the large leather sofa, with their hands still entwined. "Their parents didn't get married until they were both teenagers. So, it's not like they were raised as brother and sister or anything," he continued. "Not that I judge," he qualified. "The heart wants what the heart wants B. You can't fight your own heart you know."

"Sometimes you have to fight your heart Starman," Ilena sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. She was no longer surprised by the fact that the angel somehow knew her deepest, darkest secret, without her having said a word. "Sometimes your heart wants things that society says are wrong, or abhorrent."

"Abhorrent," Lassiter mocked. "What a big, nasty word for such a little piece of fluff."

"I'm not fluff," Illy protested as she punched at his ribs. She hated even the remotest inference that she was soft in any way. She didn't want to be soft. Soft meant vulnerable and weak. She wasn't weak. Her dad wasn't weak. Her mom sure as fuck wasn't weak. And, she wasn't weak! She was a warrior, or she would be… and she was a freak. "I am however a freak. And my heart can go fuck itself. I don't need anyone."

"How very Stoic," he teased. "I'm sure Epictetus would be very proud." He nudged her shoulder with his in a playful manner. "I'm afraid however that such noble philosophies rarely translate well into the real world. And, it is in fact quite difficult to fuck your own heart. Messy too!" He pulled her in tight to his chest. His big arm wrapped around her as a protective cloak. "You're gonna figure out B., that mortal beings rarely have that much control over their own destinies. Whatever your particular brand of faith may be, call it divine intervention, the fates, or luck, larger powers take a lot of those choices out of your hands. You just have to hang on for the ride B., and trust in the people around you to know what a truly pure, and good heart you have beating in that tiny little chest."

Another quick punch and she was snuggling into the deep comfort of his embrace. He always smelled like sunshine. "You're the best Starman," she sighed. Every girl should have her very own angel guru.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Bad deeds like beauty, are in the eye of the beholder."  
― J.R. Ward, _The Black Dagger Brotherhood: An Insider's Guide _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Generation Next- Chapter Three  
**Characters:** Next Generation Black Dagger; Mostly Wrath Junior and (AU) Ilena; John Matthew & Xhexandria's daughter  
**Rating:** MA= Mature Audience  
**Spoilers: **Follows The King

**_I do not own these marvelous characters- that distinction belongs to J. R. Ward and Penguin Books. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_This story will be AU, as it takes place long after current time for the books. However, my desire will be to stay as true to the established characters as I can. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

V.J. was finishing the last of the cleanup when the treatment room door swung open. Warr's large frame soon appeared. "Don't tell me he landed a lucky one," V.J. laughed.

"Nah," Warr smirked. "I just thought I'd give the guys some privacy in the shower. " Warr popped a tootsie pop into his mouth, and flopped onto one of the exam room's rolling chairs. "Poor guy is all cranked up. I'm thinking he's gonna need to take matters into his own hands. Feel me?"

V.J. snickered. He didn't actually "feel" anything, having not entered his transition yet. But he'd spent enough time around the locker rooms to understand, in the theoretical, what Wrath was dealing with. "Male's got it bad for that girl," he shook his head as he planted himself in another of the chairs. "He's looking to have his whole world fucked if heh dad finds out. Not to mention that scary-ass mom of hehs."

"Yeah, I know," Warr shook his head. "But just because they raise us here in this house like a frickin' commune, doesn't mean we're all gonna end up seein' each other as brother and sister." Warr grumbled.

"Well, we both know wheh that comes frahm… don't we?!" V.J. chuckled.

"Fuck you," Warr snarled as he grabbed a plastic emesis bowl and launched it at V.J.

The door slammed open again and Doc Jane entered, followed closely by her hellren. "Oh, are you waiting on me, Warr?" She immediately fell into doctor mode, despite the laugh that was about to launch itself out of her mouth before entering the room.

"Nah," he stood. "Just came to see if V.J. wanted to rock some Borderlands."

"Let's hit it," V.J. affirmed as he too stood.

"Getting more practice on your needle work my man?" V. questioned, as his eyes tracked the pink bowl now lying on the floor across the room.

"Just helping P. keep that precious royal blood in where it belongs," V.J. responded, seeing no reason to lie. Everyone would see his handy work sported across Wrath Jr.'s brow at last meal.

Working in the clinic, and doing these minor procedures on his friends after trainings was currently the only way for V.J. to continue his education. Despite having graduated early from NYU with a B.A. in biochemistry and a perfect score of 45 on his M-CATs, he needed to wait until he was through his transition to enter medical school. While it was possible to make special arrangements for night classes due to a physical impairment, it would be impossible to explain a complete physical transformation half-way through his studies.

V.'s eyes flipped to Warr at V.J. comment. "That male's mom is gonna pound you a new one if you keep beating down her boy. And when the queen ain't happy, we all know what happens to that hellren of hers."

"Better he learn from me than some lesser lookin' to make forelesser by takin' out the heir." Warr shrugged. He knew there wasn't a damn thing Beth or anyone else could really do. Wrath Jr. would train. He would fight. There was no way King Wrath was going to let his son be seen as a pussy by letting him sit out on the sidelines while his brothers went out and fought for the race. Years ago, Wrath had dissolved the monarchy only to have the people elect him king for life. He felt a responsibility to his people. Not the glymera, or the now defunct Princeps Council, but his people, the male and female vampires who lived their lives every day working to put food on their tables and clothes on their kid's backs. He was the people's king, and every death he took personally.

Warr also didn't feel the need to share that he was helping Wrath Jr. work off some personal aggression that was a side effect of his lust for a sweet little thing he shouldn't be feelin'. That was Wrath's business to share or not. He didn't mind letting the guy land a punch or two before he pounded him into submission. Five years later, and he still remembered how messed up all of those new feeling could be. Not to mention having your body jacked overnight, to the point where you practically had to relearn how to walk, and put food in your mouth. He also knew what it was like to be feelin' someone you knew you shouldn't. Someone you should be lookin' at like a sister to protect. Not lookin' to get between her sweet thighs.

V. watched as the mismatched Mutt and Jeff went out the door. "Somethin's up with those yahoos." V informed his shellan. He often caught glimpses into others thought's. And, he'd picked up enough from those two lately to know that there was trouble brewing in the Merry Old Land of Oz.

"Speaking of something being up," Jane teased seductively. "Weren't we going to work on taking care of that?" She pulled his hips in to press against her belly. Her body taking on its solid form, the way it always did at her hellren's touch.

In her life as a human, Jane had been shot and killed by a lesser. Then, her body was turned to ash by Vishous' mother, the Scribe Virgin. Of course, his mom had only ashed Jane in order to prevent her son from bringing Jane back as some kind of evil, zombie like thing. Jane shivered every time she thought about it. V.'s mom ended up giving up her most beloved possessions to bring Jane's essence back to V. So Jane now existed as some sort of ghost; that was probably the best way to describe it. But, when she was with her man, she was all woman. He made her as corporeal as any other being in the place. And the things he could do to her body… oh my. They would arrest you in about forty of the fifty states for the things that male did to her when they were alone in their apartment at the Commodore.

"You asked for it female," Vishous growled as he pushed her through to the recovery room. It was a matter of moments before he had her bent over the end of the recovery bed, with her scrubs down around her ankles. He did love the fact that her uniform provided such easy access. Vishous pulled his glove off and began to run his hand up and down her body, as he used his other hand to pop open his leathers and slide them down his thighs.

"Are you ready for me babe?" he growled as his teeth tugged at her ear. His fingers pinched her nipples, bringing her to that precise place where she straddled the tipping point between pleasure and pain. His fingers slid down her body and into her core. "Always so wet baby."

His fingers were quickly replaced by his erection, as he took his time sliding into her. "How do you want it?"

"I want it slow puppy," Jane moaned. "I want it real slow."

V. gave his female exactly what she wanted. He used his hands, his lips, and his cock to make love to every part of her. He teased her; brought her to the edge of orgasm over and over. After years of making love, she knew her pleasure was entirely in his control, and he never let her down. Hard and fast, slow and tender, it always ended with her begging for release.

"V., plee-se, I need it now," she finally relented. It felt like an eternity had passed. Her thighs were no longer holding her; only the pressure of her hips against the bed and his body at her back. Every muscle twitched and trembled with need.

"You got it babe," he drawled as he pulled out yet again. One more long, slow slide that sent a surge of electricity straight from her clit to the hairs on the back of her neck, and then he was slamming into her. His hands moved again her breasts, her clit, and up around her neck. All the while he pounded into her like this was the last fuck he was ever going to have. He was giving her every piece of him. He was branding her as owned.

He knew just when to put his hand against her mouth so he could catch her scream as she came apart around him. He lost his seed as well. Almost twenty-five years later and she was still his whole world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Personally, I think so-called "common language" is more interesting and apropos than "proper English"; it's passionate and powerful in ways that "wherefore art thou ass and thy elbow" just isn't."  
― J.R. Ward, _The Black Dagger Brotherhood: An Insider's Guide_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Generation Next- Chapter Four  
**Characters:** Next Generation Black Dagger; Mostly Wrath Junior and (AU) Ilena; John Matthew & Xhexandria's daughter  
**Rating:** MA= Mature Audience  
**Spoilers: **Follows The King

**_I do not own these marvelous characters- that distinction belongs to J. R. Ward and Penguin Books. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_This story will be AU, as it takes place long after current time for the books. However, my desire will be to stay as true to the established characters as I can. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It's interesting how prone vampires, like humans, are to stake their claim on territory. It starts as soon as we learn to walk; my bed, my side of the couch, my seat in training class. Even when we aren't assigned a seat, we stake out our territory and are drawn back to the same exact location time and time again. For as long as he could remember, Wrath had eaten his meals sitting two seats down from the King, his father. He'd always occupied the seat just to the left of his mother; that is when his mother wasn't firmly planted on his father's lap. Three nights after his transition, the first time he'd felt able to be in a large crowd, he'd changed that forever. He'd found himself inexplicably drawn to the seat just to the right of Ilena. Nothing awkward about that, except it planted his ass right between Ilena and her dear old dad.

Somewhere along the way John Matthew had taken up residence at the foot of the rather large formal dining table. With Xhex at his right, and Ilena] to his left. Suddenly, Wrath was placing himself in that protective position. Once he sat his ass down, shifting the entire side of the table, he quickly started an intense conversation with Warr, who was seated immediately to the right of Xhex. There were plenty of awkward stares, and his mother looked a bit crestfallen, but once dinner began he could relax back in his seat. The next night was only slightly less awkward. But, by the third night, no one seemed to notice.

Six months later, it was the most natural feeling in the world to have her at his side. She mostly ignored him, and he spent his time talking to John, Xhex, and Warr, but it allowed his hands to graze hers as he passed the platters of food. He even had the opportunity to serve her when the trays piled with food were particularly heavy. The swelling in his chest when he was able to place food on her plate was almost more than he could bear. He wanted desperately to feed her with his own hands.

"So," Wrath coughed to clear his throat, "you two are headed to your cabin next week, huh?" His question directed at John Matthew.

'_Yeah,'_ he signed; his body naturally leaning towards his mate_, 'a week of nothing but lazing around, being civilians.'_

The whole table chuckled. For the past twenty summers, John and Xhex had taken off to the Florida everglades to spend time hunting alligators; hand-to-jaw combat as it were. It started as a form of therapy for Xhex about six months after Ilena's birth. Mary had suggested it as a way to allow Xhex to prove to herself that she didn't need to be a Sunday school teacher in order to be a good mother. She could be a hunter, even a killer, and still be a good mother. It was a matter of focusing her energies on the task at hand and drawing on different skill sets. She was even able to demonstrate how some of the things that made Xhex such a great assassin would make her a wonderful protector. Her ability to sense her child's emotional needs, and focus all of her attention. John and Xhex had enjoyed it so much that they had invested in a cabin and made it a yearly pilgrimage. They each had multiple pairs of alligator skin boots and jackets to show for it as well.

"I miss your coming down the hall to stay with me, LaLa," Beth sighed from the other end of the table. "You outgrew pajama parties way too soon!"

The round of laughter that followed, as well as a quick succession of questions aimed at both John and Xhex prevented Ilena from having to respond to the Queen's comment. Moments later, Wrath's hand dropped from the table and slid against hers where it was holding onto her chair-seat. Her eyes quickly flicked over to see that, while he was focused on what her mother was saying, he had a satisfied smile on his face. She straightened in her chair and folded her hands into her lap. Her thumb smoothed over the spot he had touched; the tingle still ran just beneath the skin. A smile stole across her face, and her ankles crossed; the toes of her chucks barely touching the floor from the height of the chair.

The table conversation soon turned to the summer solstice. This subject finally animated Ilena. There was a carnival planned, for the entire weekend, and a ball for the solstice night. Not just a ball, but a masquerade. While Ilena couldn't imagine prancing around a dance floor with one of the various pretran males she knew, she could definitely get into the mystique of a masquerade. The ability to be anyone you wanted without judgment... she dreamed of that sort of freedom. Kalia was seated between her fathers just across the table, which allowed her and Ilena to debate the virtues of various costumes.

"Well I'm planning on going as a Chosen," Kalia declared. "Mom still has her old robes in her closet."

"Over my dead body," Blay and Quinn declared in unison.

"Hey, why you disin' on the Chosen my man," Whrage scowled, noting the absence of Layla from the table.

"I don't think it's the profession they have a problem with," V.J. asserted, "It's those robes. Thahh isn't a male vamp alive more than five minutes out of his transition who don't get juiced by those robes."

There was a moment of complete silence, when nearly every male in the room found himself under intense scrutiny by female eyes, before the entire table erupted in laughter.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Whrage crowed as he gave V.J. a smack on the back that nearly knocked him off his chair. "True that!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

OK… it wasn't really stalking if you just happened to pay attention to the habits of someone you lived with, and made a concentrated effort to coordinate your schedule with theirs so that you could be in the same place, at the same time, for as many minutes of the day as possible… was it?

_Ah hell, _Wrath groaned. He knew he groaned, because he could feel the vibration in his chest. He also knew he groaned, because that dickwad, Severus, was wiggling his chair another few inches away from him. This would have been just fine and dandy with Wrath, except that this nearly put him in Ilena's lap- again. This of course made Wrath want to growl, snarl, pull arms off of bodies, and shove them down throats; or, at least one very specific throat. Ilena simply adjusted her chair to maintain the distance she had established with her good buddy, Sev., and continued to study her biology textbook.

Severus and Ilena had somehow ended up in the same evening class at Caldwell U., and they soon became study buddies. Wrath knew perfectly good and well exactly whose biology old Sev. was studying. He had absolutely no good reason for being in the library, but he'd gotten in the habit of hanging around anyway. He'd just draped himself across one of the many comfortable leather chairs and pretended to read… what was it today… Crime and Punishment.

"I shall excuse myself to use your facilities, Ilena," Severus pronounced in that nasally, upper crust, whine he called a voice. "I shall return momentarily."

"K," Ilena acknowledged without lifting her head. She seemed to be puzzling out a particularly difficult problem.

It came as a complete shock to Wrath when she jumped up as soon as the door shut behind Severus, and got immediately in his face. "What are you up to Wrath?" She hissed. "Do you have another stupid bet going on with Warr to see how quickly you can make me scream? Or, is it how long it will take before you can make Sneedly there cry?"

"I… no-"

"Look, he's not going to leave until we're finished with this assignment. And_ I_ wouldn't even be in this position if your mother hadn't asked me to (_air quotes_) tutor him. Crap-" Ilena continued to rant as she began to pace, "I don't know which one of you is driving me more insane. I swear to everything holy that if he bumps my knees one more time I'm going to… and you… when have you ever read anything other than Car Craft or Hot Rod Monthly?"

"That's not fair, I-"

"_You,_ are going to get out. That is what _you_ are going to do." She punctuated with a finger poke to the chest. "_You_ are going to take your little book and your size 14 Doc Martens-"

"Timberlands," he corrected.

"Whatever," she hissed, "and you are going to walk yourself out of this room so that I can finish with this idiot and get back to my life."

Wrath didn't know whether to laugh, or pull her tight into his chest and plant a big kiss right across those scowling lips. The one good piece of news was that she was no longer avoiding eye contact. She was right up in his face and there was a spark in her eye he couldn't ever remember seeing before. That was the fire he'd ignited on that long ago night. There was his mystery lover who set off a chain reaction inside his body he still wasn't recovered from. _'Dearest Scribe Virgin, this woman was going to be the death of him!"_

"Look, I was just chillin'," he lied. "I had no intention of pissing you off, or causing you problems." True. "I thought maybe you'd want some company, to ensure this creep didn't get any funny ideas." Half truth. "I mean, I know you don't need protection or anything." Not completely true. "I'll talk to my mom. Tell her to stay out of your social calendar." Would he ever! "Maybe when you're done here we can watch a movie or something." Where did that come from?

All the while, Wrath was angling himself backwards with his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. The last thing he wanted was her pissed and not talking to him for days. He had one week with her Mom and dad out of the house. He planned to spend as much of that time with her as he could. He needed to understand what these new feelings were. Was it just one crazy night of blood induced lust? He couldn't tear his entire family apart on some hormone induced fantasy.

"Movie?" Ilena quirked her brow at him.

"Yeah. A little _Fast and Furious _marathon," he smiled. "Come and find me when _Sneedly_ leaves. OK?" He tried desperately to keep a casual, low key tone. He needed her to relax around him again.

"OK," she agreed, though her eyes continued to reflect doubt. "I'll see if Kaila wants to join."

"Yeah… great. No, you know, I'm pretty sure her fathers took her out the see the grandparents for the night."

"Oh," Ilena felt her stomach begin to flutter. "Well then-"

"Just text me when you're done here," Wrath instructed. "I'll be down in the training center. And, I'll get Fritz to hook us up with some pizza and popcorn; make sure the _Red Vines_ are fully stocked." He smiled.

'_Movie… pizza… Red Vines? This wasn't a date… was it? No this couldn't be a date. This was a movie, with a friend. Friends. Yeah, he was probably going to invite V.J. and Warr. Maybe even Nalla. _"Yeah, okay, I'll… text you."

"Great. Yeah, great. I'll see you later then," Wrath's smile grew even bigger, his teeth white and straight against his full lips as he continued to back up. He hit the library door just as Severus reappeared. "Hey man," Wrath greeted the male as he exited.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
There's undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

_Someone To Save You__ – One Republic_


End file.
